mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 701 - Night of the Blood Beast
The Short Once Upon a Honeymoon (1956) Synopsis A songwriter's wife, frustrated about not having sex with her husband for a year after marriage, fantasizes about new home decor with matching colored phones, with the help of a fey bespectacled angel. Information *This short was included on Shorts Vol 3, released by Rhino Entertainment on VHS in Janurary 2001, and on DVD in August 2004 as an limited time exclusive bonus for ordering MST3K: The Essentials from a specially created Rhino site. *The lyrics for Gypsy's song in the second host segment are an odd combination of Hello Goodbye and one of the musical numbers from Duck Soup. Possibly the first time this has been done. The Movie Synopsis An astronaut returns from space, dead. The base that recovered him is then cut off from the outside world by an alien. The revival of the dead astronaut, the death of a scientist, and the discovery of alien embryos inside the resurrected astronaut's body bodes ill for the survival of those trapped at the base and for the rest of humanity. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0051993/plotsummary Information This was released in one of American International's prepackaged double features. It was paired with Roger Corman's She Gods of Shark Reef (1958), which had been sitting on the shelf for a year and a half. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0051993/trivia The Episode Host Segments This episode was originally broadcast on Thanksgiving day with a string of related host segments. The host segments described below were shown during reruns. Prologue: Concerned about their personal security, Crow and Tom taze, mace, and spray green dye all over Mike. Segment One: Dr. F has a traumatic trombone recital thanks to Pearl's constant haranguing, but it turns out Crow is an awesome trombonist! Segment Two: Decorating with phones, Gypsy sings a little song. Segment Three: Pearl makes Dr. F apologize Segment Four: Crow claims he's pregnant with the spawn of the Blood Beast. Segment Five: Crow’s rant about babies disrupts Mike’s attempts to read letters. Pearl wants Dr. F to act like a baby. Stinger: The doctor says, “Wounded animal that large isn’t good.” Obscure References *''"Poor Buck Henry!"'' Buck Henry is an American writer and actor. *''"Mrs. Muir!"'' A reference to the movie and TV series The Ghost and Mrs. Muir. In the TV series, the line was usually spoken by Charles Nelson Reilly, whose character in the show, like the angel in the short, was a bespectacled nerd. *''"He's trying to have a Montclair Moment!"'' A reference to an old advertising campaign for Montclair cigarettes. *''"E.G. Marshall is here!"'' E.G. Marshall was an American character actor. *''"I wish I could have sex with Louie Nye!"'' Louie Nye was a comedian whose popularity peaked during the 1950s. *''"I wouldn't have to dress like Tipper Gore!"'' Tipper Gore is the wife of former Vice-President Al Gore. In the late 1980s, she was noted for advocating warning labels ("profane language," "objectionable for children," etc.) on record albums that were marketed to or that might be bought by children or teens; the allusion is as much to Tipper's 1950s attitude as it is to her fashion sense. *''"Miss Betty Furness and the new Westinghouse!"'' Betty Furness was an actress who was the spokesperson for Westinghouse. Just as the woman in the short has a refrigerator with a door that won't close, Furness is known for a commercial in which the refrigerator door wouldn't open. (Furness was not actually in that commercial--June Graham appeared in her place.) *''"Well, don't look for it now - it's only available in the year 2000!"'' A reference to the Australian TV series Beyond Tomorrow. *''"It's all part of my ki-itchen fantasy!"'' Mike is parodying the Bad Company song "Rock 'n' Roll Fantasy". *''"MONEY!"'' Quoted from the Pink Floyd song "Money". *''"Everybody was kung fu fighting..."'' "Kung Fu Fighting" was a hit single of 1974, written by Carl Douglas and Vivian Hawke and performed by Carl Douglas. *''"...really love your peaches, wanna shake your tree..."'' Quoted from from the song "The Joker" by the Steve Miller Band. *''"Welcome to Shakey's!"'' The Shakey's Pizza chain was popular in the United States during the 1960s and '70s, but its restaurants are now found mainly in Asia. *''"The Monks of St. Gregory work on their next big chart-busting hit!"'' A reference to "Chant", an album of Gregorian chants recorded by Spanish monks that was highly popular during the mid-1990s. *''"It's Mark Trail!"'' Mark Trail is a long-running comic strip set in a national forest. *''"It all started at a 500-watt radio station in Fresno California..."'' The beginning of Ted Baxter's autobiography from the Mary Tyler Moore Show . *''"It's Operation Rescue!"'' Operation Rescue is a radical anti-abortion group. *''"They mean to win Wimbledon!"'' A reference to Monty Python's Flying Circus and the sketch "Blancmanges Playing Tennis" from the show's seventh episode. External links * * Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes with shorts Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes with shorts